The 3rd Rebillion
by Living in Ruins
Summary: After some tributes were rescued from the 144th Hunger Games and taken to the Capitol, they plan the third Rebillion and allow the Tributes and Victors to lead the way.


**Delirium:**

**_Lena Reyna POV:_**

I stand on the deck of the tall Capitol building; I can feel it swaying in wind. This is the building where we have all been staying for the last half a year. President Moon had just announced the 5th Fortune twist, and now I will have to watch 4 people from my old District fight to the death just like I had. And I highly doubt that we will be able to rescue anyone. Clio and Elm have already said that multiple times.

Gavin, Belladonna, Tide, Mave, Terra, and myself, we are all former tributes. All played the same games and were rescued from. We all watched Bay kill Patch in the finale. It was great from a Capitol Citizen's life style. But as a District Citizen it was one of the worst things to watch yet again. Especially if Patch would have won… My District would have gotten more food for a year.

My fingers clench the railing and my knuckles start to go white. I take a deep breath of the cool crisp air and I look up. I can see the Presidents Mansion that's right down the street. The Training Center where I had trained and trained for the games. I remember the room I had stayed in and the Interview with Cheshire.

The purple pink sky looks almost too good to be real, just like most of the arenas were forced to fight in…

I turn around and walk back inside the glass sliding doors and I see Belladonna sitting on the couch watching the re-cap of the Announcement. She looks up at me and gives a weak smile.

"They must be terrified in your District." She says to me as she holds the remote up and the T.V flickers out.

"We always were. It doesn't matter what the games were, they always scared us." I say to her as I walk over to the closet and pull out a pink fur coat and hat that will cover my features. After making it into the Final 5 in the last games. Many people in the Capitol still talk about me and Belladonna. Epically Belladonna though, after that dramatic death in the finals, most people still remember her very well.

Once we were rescued from the Arena we were taken directly to this building where we are currently living in. It's directly on the Parade avenue, somewhere, to hide from the peace keepers. And they would never dare to look in one of the best building in the Capitol.

"Bella!" I hear Gavin call from the room over. Belladonna gets up and opens the door and walks over to Gavin. I can see Tide and Mave eating some kind of cereal at the kitchen table with them selves dressed up in their Capitol garb. Terra must be still showering.

I go and close the door as I strip down and put on a bedazzled knee length skirt and a sparkly pink shirt, and then I pull on the pink coat and hat. I make sure all of my sun bleached hair is tucked away into the cap. I almost forget to grab my gun, I run over to my dresser and open the bottom drawer and pull my gun out. It's black like most of the guns that we use in Delirium but it's almost completely silent. I have heard it fired enough times to know that now.

"Guys when are we supposed to meet Clio and Elmert?" I ask through my closed door as I tuck my gun into the waist band of my skirt. Turning on the safety so it doesn't accidently fire.

"In a few hours," I hear Tide shout through mouthfuls of his food that he's eating. I walk outside and I look at everyone. Terra has now joined the group in her ugly lime green trench coat. Apparently this is what they call fashion in the Capitol.

"God we all look awful!" Gavin exclaims as he stands up in his blue and purple suit with a sweat shirt over it. It looks god awful.

"I would rather be wearing the stuff from the arena." Mave says as she walks over to the fridge looking for food to eat. It's become a common habit of all of us. Checking the food to make sure we always have some. All of us never had enough in the Districts. We have all gotten close and would probably consider each other some friends, even though many of us tried to kill each other in the arena.

For the first couple of weeks, the tension between Belladonna and Terra was odd because they had a fight that eventually led to Terra's and Tide's demise in the games. But eventually they started to crack jokes about it and we were all on our way to becoming good friends.

"Are you guys ready for this?" I ask them as I walk over to the counter and grab a orange and start to peel it. The citrus smell quickly fills the room. A smell I will never quite get used to after never having it as a child.

Today we would be meeting with Elmert and Clio, they were both leaders of Delirium and Elmert being a former Victor was exciting for all of us. He was from District 5 and he had mentored Belladonna and Gavin in the games, so they were both excited to meet him again, after all he was pretty much the person choosing who was getting rescued, so we all owed him a big thank you.

"I guess so… We don't really have a choice…" Belladonna mumbles as she looks at Gavin and then the rest of us. Everyone mumbles in agreement. "I mean, they picked us from the arena for more than one reason, weather we were smart, strong, rebellious, honest, or any other reason. We have to honor them. We have to help them destroy the games that we barely survived." Belladonna says to us as she looks at us. We all knew that when we were rescued it would come with a cost. But, we get a prize. We also kind of won the games.

"Then let's go?" Tide asks cautiously as he stands up and looks towards the door. We all nod or say Yes in agreement and we all shuffle out the door staying in a tight bunch. To anyone else we just looked like a group of Capitol teenagers coming home from a all night party, where they would be celebrating the announcement of the games. But without these clothes we looked like the tributes that escaped the tortures of the Games and the scars it left on our mind and body.

We were to meet Clio and Elmert in an abandoned warehouse that had used to store coal brought in From District 12. It was now one of Deliriums had quarters and pretty much where we would go for safety and anything else we needed.

Delirium has slowly been sneaking District citizens into the Capitol through the trains that the tributes would ride on as they would go to the Capitol to prep for the games, many of them would dress up as waiters or avoxs. Then they would go to the warehouse, get a house and job. And then they would wait for tributes to be rescued from the games. We were the First ones in a long time. That's what everyone is telling us, how special we all are. How we make the Capitol look stupid. Our family and friends will all be getting letters in the mail that our bodies were lost in a train accident, and then the Capitol will look even worse.

Of course we all miss our family, but we have learned to forget them. Freeze the memory of them. So we don't have anything to lose but each other. We are a family now. We need to protect each other. We watch each other's backs. And when the time is right, we will come out of hiding and the world will see us.

The world will be watching us…


End file.
